A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant pot. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular plant pot that can be grouped with multitudes of similar modular plant pots in fluid communications among them to automatically exchange a single water supply to any one pot with the rest of the pots in the same group minimizing wastes of daily planting water that constitutes a significant portion of water consumption in the nation.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of self watering plant pots have been patented. U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,835 to Stern describes an example of self-watering pot comprising a doubled-walled container having an irrigation chamber embedded. The irrigation chamber contains a plurality of serially arranged irrigation ducts that reside just above the soil surface. A transport channel connects the irrigation chamber to a water input pipe extending through from the container's outside wall. A regulating valve is attached to the other end of the input pipe promoting optimal plant growth and a water supply line is attached to the input side of the valve. The water supply is turned on causing water to flow from the valve, through the input line, into the transport channel, and into the irrigation chamber. Finally, the water passes through the irrigation ducts and is uniformly distributed onto the soil surface.
This and other pot improvements have been made around each unit pot structure to better control the watering in its time, amount and place to release in the given pot body. However, as the national drought stricken and water conservation becomes the state of problem, there is an urgent need for an advanced approach to draw an excess potting water before it may be undesirably overflowing or over saturate the pot soil. At the same time, the solution should incur a negligible cost increase to justify the trouble of replacing the existing pots or repotting and it should be simple enough for a quick start to save water instantly.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a modular plant pot for cooperating with neighboring pots of the same type to share a single source of water at the moment of wetting the pots.
Another object of the present invention is to provide minor modifications to a conventional pot and to use common materials for the fluid communications between the modular pots.